Earth Hour
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Sonny tries to get everybody to contribute to Earth Hour, but of course, a very stubborn Chad Dylan Cooper refuses to. Can she change his mind. One-Shot! Dedicated to Earth Hour. Sorry it was late!


Earth Hour

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**This is dedicated to Earth Hour. Sorry it was late; i was unable to upload it earlier.**

**Read and Review!  
*****

TPOV

Mackenzie Falls and my cast were all surrounding our TV in our prop house. Don't ask why Mac Falls were in here, just be curious.

Sonny ran in, "Guys, guys, guys!" She squealed.

We all turned simultaneously and gave her our full attention. "Gosh, what now?" I groaned.

"Does anyone know what today is?" She chirped, waving some flyers she had in her hand about.

"Let me guess," I said, tapping my finger to my chin, "International who-gives-a-rats-ass day?" I smiled, jumping up and down in a joking way.

"No," she scowled.

"Oh, oh, International Sandwich day!" Grady asked and Nico gasped and clapped his hands.

SPOV

I rolled my eyes, "No!"

"Oh, Alien League Day..." I cut Zora off.

"My god, stop guessing!"

"Oh i know what day it is," Chad said, standing up and walking over to me, "It's the day that you finally realised Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random!"

"No way Chad, i would never say that in a billion years!"

"We'll see about that..."

I shook my head and turned to the others, "Anyway, tonight at 8:30PM, is Earth Hour!" Everyone groaned. "Don't be like that guys, do something good for the environment!"

"I'm already helping the environment; today i used a plastic plate instead of paper!" Tawni smirked at me and i groaned.

"No Tawni, that's not it. Earth Hour! Don't you guys know what that is?"

Everyone exchanged glances, "Obviously not," my face fell and i handed everyone flyers.

"Earth Hour..." Tawni read, "Turn off all things electrical! What!" She yelled.

Portlyn was next to Chad in a flash and read the flyer. "Turn all things electrical off! No way am i doing that! I have to curl my hair tonight!"

"And i have to watch myself on TV tonight!" Chad whined.

"And i already promised Grady that we could verse each other on this new fighting game that we got!"

"And i need light Sonny; my snake will get away if it's lights out!" Zora told me.

"Guys, c'mon, Portlyn, you don't _need_ to curl your hair, Chad, you definitely don't need to watch yourself on TV, Grady, Nico, do it some other time and Zora, put him in a tank if you must!"

"But..." everyone echoed.

"No buts, c'mon, it's just one night. For an hour, is it really _that _bad?" I told everyone.

They all nodded, "YES!" They all yelled at the same time.

I sighed and dragged my feet on the carpet, "I guess the world will explode then," I whispered.

"What did you just say?" Portlyn asked.

"Well, they say if you don't contribute to Earth Hour then the Earth will explode into tiny little pieces. KAPOW! And we're all dead... I didn't know just how eager you _were_ about dying..."

"Guys, she's joking," Chad told them, "She just wants us to give in!"

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, and time's running out. This is your last day, the world will explode... tick, tock, merely hours to spare..."

"AH! Okay Sonny, i give in," Grady yelled.

"Me too, i don't want to die, i love the Earth!" Nico told me.

"Us too," The Mac Falls cast said in union.

"I'll give in, but all of this 'kapow' stuff is baloney," Zora commented, walking to her sarcophagus and hiding in it.

Portlyn was in tears, "I don't want to die! I'm in!" She wept.

"If i must, i must..." Tawni growled.

I turned to Chad and smiled at him. "No," he said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Sonny, you may have brought the others down on their knees, but i'm not falling that easily," he told me, walking around me.

"What must i do?!" I whispered.

"When you figure it out, come and find me. Meanwhile i must work on my script for tonight's show."

"Chad, we don't have a show tonight," Portlyn said.

"I meant i must find it so i can copy the lines when i watch TV and not turn off my power tonight!"

He walked out, "Bye, bye," he called.

The rest of the Mac Falls cast looked like lost sheep. They all ran after Chad in a split second.

"Have you ever noticed it's like Chad is Little Bow Peep and the rest of his cast are his lost sheep?" I commented.

"Yeah, he thinks he's the king. Like they're playing medieval times and his cast are the peasants," Tawni laughed at her comment.

"Well, that explains their 'HIZZAR!' Thing they do," Nico said and we all cracked up in a fit of laughter.

"Anyway, i must figure out how to make Chad do Earth Hour tonight."

***

I ran into my dressing room and looked around. "Where does Tawni keep the costumes?" I asked myself.

I skimmed the room and ran to a door, "Is it strange that i have never seen this door before?" I asked myself again. "Who am i talking to?"

I opened the door and flicked the light on, "And bingo was his name-o." I walked into the room, scanning the racks to find the one i was looking for.

I pulled one out, it was a tree costume and the branches were my arms. I groaned loudly and hugged it to my chest, "If i must... i guess i must," i said.

"I really have to stop talking to myself," I told myself.

***

"I look ridiculous," i said slowly as i stared at my reflection. "But, i have to admit," i said, twisting around in a circle, "I do look cute."

I giggled and i heard a low whistle, i turned around quickly, "Tawni?" I asked.

"Wow," she laughed.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Wondering when the circus pulled up," she laughed.

I fake laughed along with her, "You just love that saying don't you," i growled.

"Haha, yeah... Back to reality," she said loudly, clapping her hands together. "Why are you in that suit?" She asked, trying to hide a smile.

"It's my way to get Chad to participate in Earth Hour," i said, hoisting up the outfit.

"Well, good luck with that... i think he'll be very wooed by this," she laughed.

"Tawni," i said.

"Oh i know, you and Chad are just friends, blah, blah, blah..."

I smiled, "good." I walked to the door and bit my lip. "And, don't tell anyone i ever dressed like this," i told her.

"Oh i won't, _tell_ them..." Tawni smirked and pulled out her phone, quickly snapping a picture of me, "But i will _show_ them."

I scowled and stormed off.

I felt so stupid as i walked down the halls dressed as a tree, but if this is what it takes to get Chad to participate in Earth Hour then i am glad i thought it up.

***

CPOV

"Finally, i found it," i said as i pulled out tonight's script of Mackenzie Falls. I was planning to bring it home so i could copy it word for word. It annoys my brother.

Though i don't actually need the script, it's for the dramatic effect.

I smiled and went for the door. Suddenly it opened and i smacked into it. "OUCH," i cried. "Oh, hey Sonny, what's the dilly?" I asked as the bubbly brunette came in.

I kept my head down at the script.

"Oh sorry Chad, i didn't see you there," she said.

"That's weird because this is my dressing..." I trailed off as i looked her up and down. She was dressed in a tree outfit; i bit back laughter and smirked.

"Oh, my, god," i said in between breaths. "What happened?" I laughed.

"Well... you said figure out how to make you participate, and i thought if i dressed like this," she said, motioning to her costume, "Then you would do it..."

I laughed, "Nice try, even though you look, _so _ridiculous, you cannot believe i would fall that easily," I turned around and sat down on my couch. "You know me better than that, Sonny."

"Yeah, i do, but i couldn't figure it out. It's very frustrating," She told me, coming over and sitting next to me.

"I didn't know how much you really wanted me to do this," I told her as i set the script aside and leant back.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Well, what do i love more than anything in the world?" I asked her, hoping she'd figure it out.

"Yourself," she scoffed, crossing her arms, err i mean... tree branches...

"No, other than that..."

She bit her lip and looked away from me, "I give up, tell me," she said.

I chuckled, "Figure it out."

"Chad, i'm sick and tired of you not telling me these things, i asked because i have no idea! You are impossible!" She looked very mad.

"Sonny, c'mon, just think."

She looked down at her hands and sighed, "I don't know."

"Pushing your buttons!" I said.

"Yeah, i should've figured _that_ out," she said sarcastically.

"My point is, i never wanted you to come around and act like..." I trailed off.

"A complete idiot."

I laughed and she frowned down at the floor.

"Anyway... remember earlier, when you came in and said, 'Guess what day it is'?" I asked her and she slowly nodded.

"Well, remember how i said, 'the day you finally...," she cut me off.

"Yes, yes, i know what you said."

"Well..." Hey eyes widened.

"Never," she hissed at me.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "If you say it, i will participate," i told her.

"It's not worth it," she laughed nervously.

"C'mon, say it," i urged.

She scowled at me and closed her eyes. "Mackenzie Falls... is better than... So Random..." she said slowly.

A smirk appeared on my face and i leant in and kissed her cheek, her eyes opened quickly and she blushed a light shade of pink. "Wha... what was that for?" She asked, stuttering quite a lot.

"I don't know, i guess something came over me," i told her, smirking away.

She smiled and pulled my head down to her lips, as she pulled away from me i closed my eyes, "Whoa... what was that for?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, i guess something came over me," she copied me exactly and i smirked wider.

"Ah, Munroe," I laughed. "You may want to take off the tree costume," i laughed more as she looked down at her and bit her lip.

"Right," she said, getting up quickly. "See you round Chad," she yelled as she started to exit the room.

"See ya' round Munroe." I stood up and picked my script up again. "Oh, and Sonny," i said before she exited.

"Yes?"

"I will participate tonight," i told her, smiling sincerely.

"You better," she warned me.

She skipped back in and kissed my cheek. "Thanks," she whispered. "If you get bored, you can come round tonight," she told me in a flirtatious way.

"You betcha'," i chuckled and she walked out.

I sat back down and flipped through the script. I think i may just have a girlfriend.

***

**The end. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
